Counting Down the Days
by Dragonic Ice
Summary: [Wufei POV][Songfic] Confronting himself about his own feelings regarding Duo, Wufei finally has the courage to admit what he finds within his heart. [Old fic]


****
    
    COUNTING DOWN THE DAYS
    
    **Author:** _Dragonic Ice_
    **Email:** _dragonic_eis@yahoo.com.au_
    **Rating:** _G
    _**Pairing:**_ Wufei + Duo
    **Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own the characters appearing within this fanfiction nor the lyrics of the song "Counting Down the Days" performed by the band Taxiride.
    I do claim the fic itself. Mine mine mine.
    _
    //~*~\\
    _Italics _= Song Words
    **Song:** _Counting Down the Days
    _[**By:** _Taxiride_]
    //~*~\\
    _Long may the sun shine on you
    Long may the rain fall on me
    _
    It always did. Whenever you smiled it was like the sun burning away everything
    else in its path, an unstoppable force of nature. But no matter how far
    it cleared away the grey it could never stop the clouds that kept me enclosed
    from your light. I so often wanted to break through...so often tried...
    so often cried that I couldn't.
    _I'm having trouble in my head
    It comes from the things you said
    _
    I'm trying to sort it all out... but things keep getting confused. Drawn
    into each other and thrown violently apart like opposite ends of an unseen
    force. And whenever you say something... anything, my thoughts become something
    akin to a waterfall. Something that tumbles endlessly from the steady and
    smooth thought of right and just to a fathomless bottom of froth and foam.
    Objects unseen and unknown just beyond reach but the unmistakeable 'presence'
    pervading my every essence.
    _Now I'm counting down the days
    _
    The days? If I'm honest with myself I've been counting down the hours, Nataku
    help me, even the thrice cursed minutes until I see you again... and my body
    trembles at just the thought that all to soon I'll see you're violet eyes
    staring into my soul again.
    _I never told you half the truth
    I'd always tiptoed through your room
    _
    Even half the truth would be too much. But don't we all hide something?
    We all have our masks so firmly in place. So entrenched in what we must
    be for the sake of others to ever let them crack. That would be a weakness.
    Tears shed behind masks hurt no one but the masked.
    _I can't be sorry for what I've done
    I couldn't spoil the fun
    _Distance was the only thing I could bring myself to do. Distance my body,
    my thoughts and my heart, try and leave you to your sunshine and light.
    Oh you would laugh so much to see how that particular plan worked. How can
    I distance myself from the sunrise? Night doesn't last forever and my walls
    are crumbling under your onslaught.
    _Now I'm counting down the days
    _
    Every day that passed drove shards of pain into my heart. I missed you.
    I miss you still. I might even... love you.
    _And the ocean holds no clues
    And that plane overhead could be taking you away
    _
    The ocean is too peaceful to calm what's roiling through my blood. I need
    your passion and energy to bring it the serenity that it yearns for. Just
    please, don't let that plane that I can hear thunder overhead be carrying
    a braided idiot like you away from me.
    _I haven't always been this cold
    Before the news grows old
    _
    It just seems to happen whenever you're around. Ice to guard my tongue and
    cool my emotions... to keep you and I safe from what could happen. But...
    these past few days the ice has melted and I can't leave what it has left
    behind to age and whither. I... can't.
    _I'll be counting down the days.
    _
    The seconds are torture. All speeding forward into a point that only ends
    with you... and... when we meet at that point... you, I and the seconds that
    hurdled us together... we'll all know the truth.
    ...
    Because I'll tell you.
    ----
    Knocking echoes.
    Footsteps sound.
    A door opens.
    "Hey Wu-man."
    "Maxwell..."
    //~*~\\


End file.
